


burst me into bloom (i dare you to)

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: Entanglement [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (those two had an established Thing before Flowey came along ya see), AFAB Frisk, AMAB Chara, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Flowey is a lil shit, Frisk is more of a "true" switch, Human Flowey, Light Dom/sub, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, and Chara's mostly a dom, but flowey has subby tendencies, kinda sorta a superpowers AU, not really delved into here tho, oh wait Frisk can dom the hell outta honeyboi but is very subby w/ Chara, on AO3 that is, so yeah I'm trash (for honeyboi~), they're all switches to varying degrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Flowey's been naughty. Chara has a plan in mind.





	burst me into bloom (i dare you to)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have my first Undertale fic on here be Chariskriel floof, but instead I put that on my tumblr and y’all get this trash. *shrug emoji* Everyone's adults here btw!!!  
> This was entirely inspired by the art of [Channydraws](https://channydraws.tumblr.com/) over on [her spice blog](https://channysins.tumblr.com/post/170228847997/e1-flowey-boi-plz-i-need) (whose human!Flowey I'm unashamedly borrowing/thirsting after). tbh I'm kinda picturing her Frisk and Chara too, but it's a combo of that and my own interpretation of them. If you like Chariskriel, Flowiskra(?) or any permutations of same go look up Channy!  
> Anyway, to paraphrase a screencap on tumblr: y'all saw the tags and clicked anyway, I don't gotta explain nuffink :)))

~~~~~~ 

“Do you know something,” Chara said in the middle of removing their shirt, “I think you’ve been texting with Frisk a bit too much.”

Flowey, down to his boxers already, didn’t quite hear them. He was too busy cuddling Frisk in his lap, and they were stroking his hair, and their new lacy underthings were distracting. “Huh?” he finally said, when Frisk shifted around and gave a petulant, “Why?”

“You both use entirely too many tildes.”

“Too many what now?” Annoyance itched at him; they all had other things to get around to.

Frisk turned back to him. “Really,” they said, kissing his cheek. “How cute~”

Ah.  _Tildes._ He’d forgotten he knew what they sounded like. “What can I say? You’re an awful influence on me~” he said with a giggle.

Chara sighed close by, and Flowey started slightly; they were next to him on the bed now. “I admit it’s rather endearing when you talk, but it’s a bit much when you type.”

“You’re not the boss of me–” He gasped at Chara’s teeth on his neck, light.

“Except when I am.”

“Exceptwhenyouare,” he agreed in a breath. “Ch-Chara…” His voice trailed into a whimper as Frisk started grinding on him, settling their face against his shoulder with a soft moan. On automatic he fumbled for their bra strap, breathing shaky.

“Ah-ah…” Chara’s fingers around his wrist stopped him. “Not this time.” Their other hand went to Frisk’s shoulder. “Stop teasing him. We don’t want everything to end before it starts.”

He stuck his tongue out at them. And then meeped when Frisk licked his face. “Hey…!”

“Sneak attack,” Frisk cheered, and they clambered off Flowey just as he made a grab for their shoulders. An instant later they tackled him to the bed, laughing.

“Not fair,” he said through his own laughter, half-heartedly struggling against their hands on his chest.

“It isn’t my fault your defenses are weak.” Frisk stuck their tongue out, winking. “My Cute Charm is super-effective!”

“Oh my god you’re such a  _nerd,_ ” he said with a groan.

“But I’m your nerd,” they singsonged, and then cuddled down onto him, nuzzling his neck.

He sighed, bringing his hands around to rest on their lower back. They were so soft and warm, he could almost fall asleep… Except they were both half-naked, and he was hard, and–

He pushed Frisk’s hair out of his face. looking for Chara. They were still sitting on the bed next to them both, their eyes so bright and gentle it made Flowey’s chest feel all floaty. But their casual pose combined with the bulge in their briefs, close enough to touch, made his whole face heat up. The predatory smile suddenly curling their lips went straight to his dick, and he shivered. “You’ll need to disentangle yourselves if we’re going to start.”

“True,” Frisk mumbled.

He planted kisses all over their head as they both rolled to one side and then pulled apart. “I don’t wanna~” he said. Then he gave a lazy smirk, eyeing Frisk’s chest. “Well, actually I do, but.”

“Come up here, then,” Frisk said with an answering smirk, crawling to the head of the bed where a pile of pillows had been placed. “Let’s get a pillow under your shoulders.” 

He caught a rejected pillow Frisk threw at him and flung it in Chara’s direction. An inkling surfaced in his mind, but he asked anyway. “What for?”

“Lying completely flat for this might not be comfortable,” Frisk said, positioning their chosen pillow, “and we’ll probably need one under your hips because… well.” They bit their lip, glancing at Chara.

Their eyes were dark. “You’re going to eat Frisk out while I fuck you.”

Flowey’s jaw dropped, and he looked between the two as he stuttered. “Y-You– Th– Frisk is gonna sit on my–” His hands came up to his face and he moaned into them, green dancing behind his eyes and under his skin. “Oh,  _god.”_   He raked both hands through his hair, took a breath, and said, “Okay. Just give me one mi–”

Frisk’s mouth on his cut him off, tongue sliding along his lips. They swallowed his moan as he let their tongue in and caught his weight when he slumped against them.

Maybe it was strange to find a kiss like that soothing, but he did; when they separated, bumping foreheads, he had control again. For a few moments, he just breathed with Frisk. Affection tingled through his lungs; he ignored the impulse to push it away this time. Then Frisk’s scent reached him, and affection swirled into slow want as he realized that scent was growing heavy with their arousal.

He slid his hands down to the small of their back and pressed in, pulling them close. “Frisk,” he whispered, letting his voice shake, “I can smell you.”

Their sharp inhale pressed their chest against his, and their fingernails dug into his shoulder. “Yeah? Give me your hand.”

He closed his eyes as they brought his hand down, but they opened wide when his fingers touched heated damp lace. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned into their neck. “You’re already…”

“Yeah. I want your mouth on me really,  _really_ bad.”

He pressed even tighter against them, and kissed a mark into their skin, slid his tongue to their jawline before he could speak again. “I…I wanna taste you really, really bad.” Then he felt Frisk shift their head, and another hand on his neck, and then Chara’s voice was in his ear.

“I think it’s time for you both to strip.” 

The rasp in Chara’s voice put his senses on high alert; now Frisk’s skin against his almost burned, every breath was magnified, the smell of want was so strong he could taste it. His lust-clouded eyes grew sharper, colors and Chara’s freckles crisp and bright.  

“I don’t like being the odd one out,” they said, guiding his head down so he could see their briefs were gone now, erection on full display. 

“Y-Yeah, let’s… yeah.” A chuckle slipped out of him over his stammering. With effort, he pulled away from Frisk. His fingers twitched as he looked at them, but he waited.

“That’s good,” said Frisk, smile squinching their eyes. “You’re patient.” They undid their bra and flung it aside. “No touching yet, okay?”

He pouted, but nodded. “In that case…” Flopping back against the pillows, he put his feet flat and raised his hips off the bed. He hooked his thumbs under his waistband, and…

About 15 seconds of finagling later, he hadn’t made much progress. Frisk was watching him with a cat-like grin, so he changed tactics. “Well, gosh,” he drawled. “I was trying to be sexy. Guess I didn’t think it through.” Giving his best sly smile, he added, “Mind giving me a hand, cutie?”

Frisk’s grin widened. “Since you put it so nicely…” They crawled up to him, eyes sparkling, and tucked their fingers under the front of his boxers. “And for your information,” they said as they slowly slid his boxers down, “you don’t need to  _try_ to be sexy. You already are.”

Boxers off, Flowey was caught between squirming at the relief and hiding himself from their words. “That sure is high praise, coming from you.”

“You’re so sweet,” they cooed, patting his hipbone. Their gaze moved downward.

He felt himself blushing. “Right back at aaah–!“ His hips jerked at Frisk’s tongue sliding down his dick. “Warn a guy, willya?” he gasped out, grabbing for the bedsheets.

“Aw, that’s no fun.” But Frisk just smiled and backed off. “Positively scrumptious,” they said, licking their lips.

“You’re gonna kill me.” A rueful laugh left him. “And I’m gonna die happy.”

Frisk giggled. “I’m nothing if not mercif–” They yelped at the same time a slap sounded. Chara came into view, heading toward the bedside table; Frisk half-heartedly glared at them.

“If I didn’t know better,“ the other said, “I’d think you were conspiring against me.”

Frisk’s face was red, even though they batted their eyelashes. “Would you spank me again if I said I was~?”

Flowey shifted to watch Chara search through the drawer; his stomach fluttered when they pulled out the bottle of lube.

“Hmm.” Chara affected a thoughtful look, casually tossing the bottle between their hands. “No. Because you’re clearly angling for it. But,” their fingers brushed Frisk’s cheek as they passed by, “I’d be very willing to give you a real spanking another time.”

“Rain check accepted,” Frisk said, voice breathy. “We do have other plans…” The clouds cleared from their eyes, suddenly. “Oh! Almost forgot. Gotta get that cute ass of yours onto…” 

There was a pause as they looked over their shoulder and caught a wedge pillow Chara levitated to them, during which Flowey tried to not spontaneously combust from Frisk’s compliment.

“…one of these.” They held the pillow aloft with a soft “[Ba da da da~](https://youtu.be/SvODpHnV9o4?t=8)”

“Nerd,” Chara and Flowey both said, Flowey much less composed.

“Although rather appropriate, I suppose.” Chara’s face was completely neutral as they continued. “Two of us  _are_  going to plunder treasure chests…”

With a shriek of laughter, Frisk dropped the pillow and collapsed over a complaining Flowey.

“Oh my  _god_  you did not just– oof!” He’d been halfway to sitting up, but resigned himself to the situation with a beleaguered eyeroll. He saw Chara barely keeping their composure, but he wasn’t going to smile, dammit. “Destroying the mood with awful puns.” Never mind that the euphemism made his stomach grow warm. Grumbling, he poked at still-giggling Frisk. “Hey.  _Hey._ ” He waited until they looked at him, eyes wet from laughing, and then he said, “I’m getting hungry.” And holy shit he hadn’t planned to  _say_   _that._  Since he had, though, he felt brazen enough to paw at their hip too, but of course then looked down and realized that, yep, they’d taken their underwear off at some point, and his brain short-circuited.

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m thirsty,” Frisk said lowly, still sprawled across him. They eased off of him, only to lean over him again to get the pillow. “Let’s get you settled, then.”

He couldn’t even snark at them thanks to the weight of want– no,  _need_ – in his head. A noise escaped him; it would be so easy to reach down and get himself off right now but he couldn’t, he promised he’d wait, but wantneed was choking his chest and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

“Flowey.“ 

He heard Chara, but he couldn’t see them, eyes blurring. Then two sets of arms encircled him, hands stroking, and he gasped. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t–”

“Breathe, petal, breathe. You’re all right, we’ve got you.”

“We’re right here.”

Shuddering, he leaned into them both, soaking up their heat and their gentle voices. “I’m okay,” he said hoarsely. “I just, I r-really…”  _love you. want you. so much_  and he wanted to say it aloud, but he knew Frisk could hear him.

“Love you too,” Frisk murmured, Chara echoing them.

“Now,” Chara said, when his pulse had slowed, “do you think you’re ready to get things underway?”

He reached for their face and pulled them in for a hard kiss. “Abso-fucking-lutely,” he said when he released them.

Frisk chuckled. “Give me some room, then.”

Chara moved to sit at the end of the bed, and Flowey sat more upright. “Uh, how do we…?” He eyed the wedge pillow.

Frisk hummed while they thought. “Can you lie back and hold your legs up for a sec, like–” They demonstrated, looking like a knocked-over L (he stifled the abrupt urge to laugh), then sat back up. “Then I’ll position it and we’ll see if it’s right.”

He did, trying not to think about how ridiculous he probably looked.

“‘Kay, down you go,” Frisk said a moment later.

“Um, this is…” Legs down, the angle felt strange.

“We need to fix that one,” Chara said, and got up to straighten out the pillow under his shoulders.

Another push up on the wedge pillow, a bit of wiggling around, and, “Yeah. This is better. A little weird…” Not in a bad way; the angle of his lower half was making his stomach feel pleasantly fuzzy.

“You look good. Really good.” Chara’s voice was almost a growl.

His pulse was speeding up again, face heating, but  _this_ want he was used to, easier to control. He looked at Frisk, swallowed, and said, “Come over here.”

They took hold of his outstretched hand as they crawled up to him and swung one leg over, settling carefully on his chest. He had to close his eyes, just for a moment, and when he opened them, he took in every inch of Frisk’s body before meeting their half-lidded gaze.

“I gotta tell you,” he said, voice husky, “I really don’t get why this is a punishment.”

“Oh, goodness, did we not tell you?” Chara’s tone clearly indicated they were grinning. They grabbed Frisk’s hair and pulled (he guessed, by the way Frisk shuddered and their head dropped back). “You tell him.”

“You’re–” Frisk gasped, eyes falling shut at another tug. “–not allowed to come until we say you can.”

He stared up at them, tongue-tied. Then, “…Oh.” He bit his lip, holding back noises at the images going through his mind. It felt like his entire body was heating up. He raised his hips just before Chara asked him to, and a yelping moan flew from him at their probing, lube-slick fingers. 

“Show us you can control yourself, like a good boy.”

Their name came out instead of yes. His back arched, different under Frisk’s weight, and he pressed into Chara’s fingers with a helpless sound.

“God, you’re gorgeous. So needy already, so ready for me…” They were murmuring almost to themself, voice fractured.

With a deep breath, Flowey took hold of Frisk’s hips and hitched them closer. He was gonna lose it if he didn’t focus on something else. Not that that was very difficult. “You’re so fucking wet,” he said, kissing Frisk’s thigh. “ _Jesus,_  you smell good.” A thrill zipped through him at Frisk’s gasp when he sucked a mark into their skin. “Taste good…” He was falling away, into that warm dark place where all that mattered was his partner, their pleasure. But Chara’s fingers kept him grounded still, and his voice cracked as they probed deeper before finally pulling out.

“I’m going to move you a bit.” Chara’s voice was distant.

He felt their hands under his thighs, and then a low whine left him as they spread his legs wide.

“Is this all right?” they asked.

His hands, desperate, clamped onto Frisk. “F-Fuck…!” It was perfect, he felt totally exposed and completely wanton and he wanted them in him  _now._  “Yes, yeah, I’m fine, just  _please–_ ”

“Get that naughty tongue of yours to work first,” Frisk purred, combing their hands through his hair.

“Finally.” And he buried his mouth in their cunt.

A gasping moan, and their hips surged forward against his lips, and their fingers curled against his scalp. “A-Ah…!”

He was greedy and sloppy at first, licking and sucking everywhere he could. A fresh wave of Frisk’s tangy arousal spilled over his mouth, onto his tongue, and he moaned, gripping Frisk’s backside tighter.

“Please, please,” they were chanting, a high breathy sound escaping when he laid his tongue to their clit.

He felt Chara’s cock slide into him slow and smooth, and couldn’t stop a gasp, a broken groan against Frisk.

“Are they inside you now?” Frisk said breathlessly, with a short grind against his mouth. “Oh, they are, I can feel them…!”

“No cheating,” said Chara, voice already rough.

“I’m not, I can’t h-help–”

The first thrust pulled another gasp from Flowey and a whine from Frisk. “Come on,” they begged, wiggling. “Be  _good._ “

Their voice, those words, sent heat rolling down his spine. He gripped their hips tighter still– 

“New plan,” said Chara. “No hands anywhere.”

“You’re evil.” Frisk shifted away a moment, gazing down at Flowey. “But I like it. Do what they say, petal.”

A whine got halfway out before Frisk’s cunt covered his mouth again, just as Chara was settling into a rhythm. He put his hands to the bedsheets, shut his eyes, and let Frisk take him over.

It was easier than he’d expected, to handle so much sensation: Chara inside him soothing some of the aching need, Frisk panting and moaning and wriggling on top of him. Their smell and taste, their  _feel_ , was bliss to focus on. He laved along their outer lips, over their labia. He kissed their clit, drew it between his lips. Every noise they made, every tug at his hair was a firecracker of oxytocin,  _yes, yes, I’ll be so good, make you feel good…_

“You’re such a good little tease.” Frisk sighed, moving lazily against him. “It must be so hard not to touch me, thou– hhhng  _fuck!"_

Several long, open-mouthed licks to their clit cut them off; smug happiness glowed in his chest. 

“Oh god, do that again.”

He was about to oblige when Chara struck his prostate and white spiked through him.  _More. Give me more…!_ Unvoiced noises building in his chest, he redoubled his efforts and got a shout as reward. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, wait–”

They lifted off him and he gulped in air around the moans and half-formed words he couldn’t stop.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Frisk said, patting his cheek erratically. “I’m not done with your mouth.”

He forced his eyes open, wanting to see their face. Even half-wrecked they smiled at him with sly possession. He was suddenly aware of his cock throbbing against his stomach, how Chara’s strokes had slowed.

“ _God_ ,” he moaned out, then, “Frisk, can you– inside, I want to–”

Their full body shiver had his soul close to bursting. “Oh, I like that idea.” Reaching down, they spread their labia. “Ready?”

His hands twisted in the bedsheets. He couldn’t think for want. But he didn’t have to. Meeting their gaze as best he could, he rasped, “What do you think, sweetheart?” He opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue loll out, and thought,  _ **Didn’t I say I was hungry?**_

With a growling moan, Frisk pressed themself against his mouth once more. He made his tongue as straight and stiff as possible, letting a groan rumble in the back of his throat as he slid between their labia and inside. Then Frisk’s fingers slipped away and they settled more fully onto his tongue.

All he wanted was to taste as much as he could. He stroked their walls over and over, trying to get deeper, get  _more_. Wetness coated him further, flowing past to cover his chin, his cheeks, and it still wasn't enough.

Chara was moving faster again, harder too. Bursts of pleasure punctuated the steady delicious heat in his nerves, but suddenly it wasn’t enough. “I wish I could see you. Bet you both look beautiful, I– I need to watch next time–”

“He wants you to fuck him harder, Chara. And I want to feel it.”

He hadn’t realized that thought was loud enough, but the instant Chara started pounding him– of course,they’d both know what he wanted before he did, they  _always_ knew–

“Greedy, awful creatures, the pair of you.” Chara’s voice was finally breaking, ragged with exertion and need.

He put all his effort into getting Frisk off; anything else and he would lose control completely. His lungs heaved, Frisk utterly riding his face now. With a delirious jolt he realized their movements were in time with the pulse of his cock, that their walls were spasming at the speed of Chara’s thrusts.

_You’re so close…_

His tongue drove further.

_You’re mine._

“Yes,  _yes,_ I’m–!” Frisk froze atop him with a shuddering cry, their walls clenched desperately around his tongue, wet cascaded into his mouth and over his skin.

_Mine, **mine, MINE.**_

He kept driving into them, hard licks at their clit as they pulled away. He didn’t stop until Frisk’s moans splintered into harsh breaths, until they slid down his chest, off of him, collapsing by his right side and taking weak hold of his fist.

“Flowey,” they breathed out, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

Chara inside him was like a tidal wave now, climbing higher and stronger. He was so close his whole body thrummed with it. Meeting their eyes didn’t help. Usually he admired their stamina, but this time he wanted to wreck them.

Words filled his mouth again, forming without thought even as he panted for air. “Chara. Look at what they did to me. What I  _made_ them do.” He shifted, just a bit, so the shine of Frisk’s come over his face and chest was unmistakable. “They came so hard _…_  Look what a mess they made of me.” A wicked smile curved his lips as he ran three fingers through the slick, and he didn’t break eye contact until he put them into his mouth with a moan that was only slightly exaggerated. 

“Oh, you–” Chara groaned, their thrusts turning erratic. “You love getting all messy, don’t you? Such a slut, letting us use you l-like this–!”

“Yeah, yeah, come on–”

His groans melded with Chara’s and he threw his head back, wanting but unable to grind against Chara’s orgasm. “All mine,” he choked out. “Give it to me.”

Chara slumped still inside him, breathing shakily as the last tremors left them. “Sometimes... Sometimes I think we should invest in a muzzle for your filthy trap.”

“You love it too much,” he said, blowing a kiss.

“But do I love it as much as watching you whine around a ball gag, is the question.” They slid out of Flowey with a deep sigh, murmuring, “Pretty,” as they gazed at his ass.

His whole face flashed hot, and he could only bite his lip.

“But that’s a conversation for another time,” they continued, patting his knee. “Would you prefer to lie flat now?”

At his nod, they gently slid the wedge from under his hips, setting it aside before climbing onto the bed on his other side, cuddling in. “You’ve been perfect,” they said, running their hand through his hair. “What can we do for you?”

“I–” The ache had returned, making it hard to think. “Um…”

“I could ride you,” Frisk said, propping up on one arm to look at him. “I’m still a little sensitive, but,” a giggle, “it probably wouldn’t take too long.”

“S’okay,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t wanna hurt you. I-I don’t know yet. I mean, I wanna come, I just…” He chuckled drily.

“That’s fine,” said Chara. “We’ll wait as long as you need. But let’s start with this.” They trailed a hand down his arm to his still clenched hand. “Relax. Open up. That’s it,” they murmured, mouthing softly at his neck as they helped him loosen his fingers from the bedsheets.

For some reason he couldn’t look at either of them, just at the ceiling. Relief prickled through him as he relaxed muscles he’d forgotten he’d been holding tense.

“You’re allowed to let go when you’re ready,” Frisk assured him, stroking his other hand. “You can come, you did so well.”

“We’re so proud of you,” Chara purred into his ear.

Warmth spiked further in his cheeks, accompanying the gently rising desire. He let out a breath, wet his lips. “Please just—just touch me, I don’t care where, I want your hands.”

“You don’t care, do you.” He could look now, at the familiar glow behind Chara’s smile. One hand settled back to his hair, the other slipping feather-light to his hip. “We can touch you wherever we’d like, then?”

“Not–!” He huffed, annoyed that he couldn’t say the word. “Anywhere except my… dick. All that.”

“Okay.” Frisk sat up fully, freeing both hands so they could move in symmetry over his face, down his neck (pressing in lightly), across his shoulders.

Chara traced circles on his stomach, the other hand moving up and down his side firmly so as not to tickle him.

He sighed, eyes fluttering shut, and relaxed fully onto the bed, into his partners’ touches. “Like that…”

“What about my mouth; is this okay?” Chara laid kisses along his jaw, one glancing over Frisk’s fingers as they slipped past.

He made a noise he hoped came across as a yes.

“I wanna kiss you, too,” Frisk said. Leaning over him, they placed a finger to his lips. “Here.”

He raised his head to meet them, groaning into their mouth when their hands tangled in the back of his hair. Their tongue met his, stroking and rubbing; quiet noises floated around him.

“So pretty, my precious ones,” Chara half-sang. Their hands danced all over him. “My lovelies…”

When Frisk pulled back for air, saliva trailing, Flowey shivered as his hips bucked off the bed. “Ah, I think I– fuck, I wanna come…”

He couldn’t voice the thought, so he just looked at Frisk, pleaded with his eyes for them to understand.

He knew he was done for against Frisk’s wide grin and pupils. “Say it out loud,” Frisk said slowly, spots of pink rising in their cheeks. “It’s really hot. I want Chara to hear.”

Pursing his lips, he dropped their gaze. “I… dunno…” His face burned.

Chara’s palms cradled his jawline, turning him to them. “Tell me what you want. Tell  _us._ ”

“I…” A breath. “I w-w-want!” A half-whine half-growl led the words out of him in a rush. “I want you to jerk me off. Fuck, I wanna come all over myself, I want you to make me. Both of you.”

“There’sour messy, cheeky flower.” Chara’s grin was feral. “Well, Frisk, you heard him.”

“Oh my god, this is so hot,” Frisk said again, reaching for the lube. They poured an obscene amount over their hand, as well as Chara’s, palm up like an offering.

Despite the blinding need flaring up from just the touch of lube over his cock, he saw Frisk lick their lips, felt Chara adjust themself.

“Gonna touch you now,” Frisk said, and enclosed the head of his cock with their hand.

A breath burst from him like he’d been punched. The desire to watch them lost against the automation of his head going slack, of arching his back, of baring his throat. “Touch me…!”

Chara’s hand settled below Frisk, and together they began to stroke him.

His hips rocked against them; one arm came up to cover his face, to press back against the riot of green exploding behind his eyes.  _Shit, not now_ –

“You’re okay, Flowey, you’ve got control. You’ve been so good for us.”

Frisk’s hand twisted around him, and he yelped out their name. “Yes, that, faster!” His chest ached from the sounds he was trying to hold back; his eyes prickled with tears of relief.

Chara took his wrist and pulled his arm down. “I want to see you. No holding back, now. I want to hear you scream.”

He let out a moan that was almost a sob, bucking steadily faster into their hands. “I-I can’t– don’t  _stop!_ ”

He came so suddenly it was almost a shock, ecstasy and relief so intense he could hardly breathe and still a keen rippled in the back of his throat. Their hands were still on him, they wouldn’t stop. It was almost too much; he wanted it to hurt, to chafe, something to temper the waves of pleasure rolling hotly through every nerve.  Sticky warmth spattered his chest, his stomach, it was  _so good_ –

When it stopped, he felt blissfully untethered. He couldn’t even say their names though he wasn’t silent, gasps and whimpers and other desperate noises shaking out of him as aftershocks jolted down his spine.

Then, like coming up for air, he went limp against the pillow, eyes shutting, heart pounding. “Holy shit.” A long, low, satiated groan left him.

“You can say that again.” Chara, only slightly smug.

“Holy shit,” Frisk echoed in an awed tone. “That was the hottest thing– wow.”

“And he looks amazing, doesn’t he?”

“Absolutely… delicious.”

His eyes snapped open at Frisk’s tongue on his stomach.

They were practically purring as they cleaned up his cum. They paused at his ribcage and looked up, licking around their lips. “Turnabout is fair play,” they drawled, winking. 

“Th-That’s f-f-fair,” he said, around his flipping heart.

“I’m kinda tired, though, so we’d better clean you up properly.”

“Stay put.” Chara slipped away.

Frisk was dozing and Flowey wasn’t far behind when Chara returned with a washcloth and towel, along with a glass of water. “…Thanks.” He drank slowly, cheeks heating. Now that things were over he had to fight the urge to avoid Chara’s eyes.

“Thank  _you,_ ” they replied, leaning to kiss his forehead.

Frisk made an agreeing noise, stretching languidly. “It was amazing,” they said through a yawn. “I’ll get some in a bit,” they said in response to Chara showing them the empty glass.

Setting everything aside, Chara climbed onto the bed. “I’m holding you to that.”

A short while later, in that stream-of-consciousness state close to sleep, Flowey recalled something. “So.” He drew the word out, nudged Chara’s head on his shoulder; when they looked at him he offered a sultry smile “Next time, huh. You filthy voyeur~” He managed not to smile wider at how fast they flushed.

“Only if you both want it, of course,” they stammered.

“Maybe I like being watched,” he said, shrugging his free shoulder. “And we already know Friskybits here is addicted to my mouth.”

Frisk’s palm landed over his mouth, cutting him off. “Too much talking. Nap time.”

He nipped at their fingers with a purr, grinning when they squeaked and pulled their hand away.

“But yes.” Frisk cuddled further against him, throwing a leg over his. “Wanna do this again.”

“Noted.” Chara’s voice was sandy with sleep. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Flowey drifted off to the scent of Frisk's shampoo, his cheek nestled in their hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this at the end bc probably only people who finish reading will care: An elaboration on the trio's abilities/reminder to myself. Chara has telekinesis; Frisk can hear thoughts (but not send them, maybe i'll retcon that or have them "level up" to telepathy) and tune into others' physical sensations; Flowey can summon vines/various flora to do his bidding a la DC's Poison Ivy. I'm basically decided he can also like. just turn his arms into vines when he wants. also:
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
